Senran Kagura : Lethal Swarm (version française)
by Namyar
Summary: English version coming soon
1. Chapitre 1

M'y voilà.

Le temple de maître Mori.

Un grand shinobi de la lumière, qui a formé mon défunt père et qui a été formé aux côtés de son père avant lui. L'un des rares shinobi du bois, qui a combattu aux côtés de shinobi de rang kagura. Et qui aurait presque pu en être un.

Je souhaite suivre la trace de mon père, devenir une grande shinobi et accomplir mon plus grand rêve.

Rencontrer la grande Kagura, la divinité éradicatrice des Youma.

...

Ces maudits Youma...

Ils m'ont pris mon père, ainsi que mes frères et sœurs... Ne laissant que ma mère à l'esprit brisé et notre fidèle chien, Chuuken.

Je dois devenir plus forte, non seulement pour venger mes proches décédés mais aussi pour protéger ce qu'il me reste. Et maître Mori est la meilleure personne pour m'aider dans cette quête, j'espère qu'il m'acceptera comme disciple.

Ce temple est immense, pourquoi vivre seul dans un tel endroit ? L'entretien doit être une vraie aberration. Si maître Mori m'accepte comme disciple, je suis sûre que je vais devoir m'occuper du ménage...

Mais bon, il faudra bien plus qu'une tâche ingrate pour me repousser.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

"Qui es-tu ?"

"AH !"

Bon sang, cet endroit est si calme que n'importe quel bruit peut faire sursauter...

Cet homme... Est-ce lui ?

"Je... Est-ce que vous êtes maître Mori monsieur ?"

"Lui-même, et il me semble que je t'ai posé une question."

Oh non, mon premier contact est des plus pitoyable... J'espère pouvoir me rattraper.

"Veillez m'excuser vénérable, je me nomme Mure, et je souhaite être formée aux arts ninja avec votre noble enseignement."

Mure n'est pas mon véritable nom, c'est le nom de shinobi que mon père m'a donné, le sien était Moku.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je te former ? Je ne vis pas dans un endroit aussi reculé pour m'affliger la présence d'autres individus."

De plus, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la compagnie, c'est vraiment mal parti...

"Je suis la fille de Moku, qui fut l'un de vos élèves, et..."

"La petite fille de Shizen ?"

"Eh ? Euh... Oui."

"Hum..."

Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée auparavant, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur peut s'arrêter de battre à chaque seconde.

"Que t'ont-ils dit à propos de moi au juste ?"

Eh ?

Pourquoi me pose-il cette question ?

Enfin, ce n'est pas important, je vais répondre sincèrement.

"Bien des choses, maître, essentiellement de bonnes, mais aussi quelques mauvaises choses."

D'après mon père, maître Mori est l'homme le plus honnête qu'il n'ait jamais connu, alors, peut-être qu'il apprécie l'honnêteté. De toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher derrière des mensonges.

"Quelles sortes de "mauvaises choses" au juste ?"

"Eh bien, ils disaient souvent que vous avez tendance à vous isoler, même avec vos amis."

"Et tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose ?"

"Pour être honnête, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour vous, mais les autres ont pu voir ça comme une forme de rejet. Et peut-être qu'ils en ont souffert."

Mais que suis-je en train de faire ?!

Je lui demande quelque chose, et je suis en train de lui faire des reproches ?! Je suis stupide à ce point ?!

"Tu n'as pas tort."

Eh ?

"J'ai été le seul ami de Shizen durant nos années de formations, il se sentait seul, et malgré cela, je l'ai souvent laissé derrière et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de lui."

"Je suis désolé maître Mori, je ne voulais pas..."

"Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai voulu me racheter en entraînant son fils, mais j'ai été trop confiant en mes enseignements et je l'ai emmené avec moi dans une mission d'extermination de Youma avec des kagura, et il n'a pas survécu..."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas que l'idée d'avoir un disciple pouvait lui faire aussi mal, surtout dans mon cas.

"Enfin, es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir un shinobi malgré cela ? Et via mon enseignement ?"

Eh ?

Il accepte ? Malgré ses tourments ?

Je ne comprends pas, veut-il se racheter ? Veut-il me faire plaisir ? Ou me décourager ?

Peu importe, j'ai décidé que je le ferai et je respecte toujours mes engagements.

"Oui, maître Mori."

Son visage, il commence à sourire.

"Alors... Prépare-toi à souffrir, commence par 200 tours du temple en courant, sans pause !"

...

Il a bien dit "200" ?

"200 tours ?!"

"Je plaisante, ne t'en fais pas"

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un sens de l'humour pareil, enfin, c'est un bon point je suppose.

"400 tours, puis après, tu enchaînes avec... Disons, un millier de pompes."

...

QUOI ?!

Il est sérieux ?! C'est possible au moins de faire cela sans mourir ?!

Père... protégez-moi...

"Ben alors ? Tu attends quoi ? Vas."

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, bon sang...

"Très bien maître !"

J'ai un rêve et j'y parviendrai.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux ans.

Deux longes années que je m'entraîne à endurcir mon corps et mon esprit.

C'est difficile, mais ça l'était davantage au début, où je regrettais de ne pas être masochiste pour supporter la douleur.

Mais bon, j'ai toujours su que ça n'allait pas être simple, la voie du shinobi est longue et laborieuse, mais ça ne change rien pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, maître Mori m'a convoqué dans sa pièce privée, là où il médite quand il ne m'hurle pas dessus pour me motiver. Il est un excellent professeur, il est dur, mais pas cruel. Exigeant, mais pas irréaliste. Gentil, mais pas doux. L'équilibre parfait pour un instructeur.

Il ne m'a pas seulement entraîné, il m'a aussi appris à respecter la vie, qu'elle soit humaine ou non. Comme je m'attendais à un shinobi du bois, il adore la nature, je pense même qu'il préfère la faune et la flore à l'humain.

Il me laisse libre plusieurs heures par jour, ce qui me laisse le temps de retourner à mon village pour voir ma mère, qui n'a que Chuuken pour lui tenir compagnie.

...

Maman... Chuuken...

Encore une fois, ça me revient...

C'était il y a deux ans, peu avant de commencer mon entraînement, j'étais partie dans un village voisin pour acheter des épices dont père raffolait, il allait rentrer d'une mission et on voulait lui faire une surprise.

Mais quand je suis revenu, mon village était méconnaissable. La moitié des maisons étaient détruites, des corps sans vie parfois en morceaux étaient repartis dans le village.

C'était des Youma, d'après les survivants, cinq Youma sont arrivés de nulle part et se sont mis à décimer les habitants. Des shinobi sont arrivés et ils ont pu vaincre ces démons avant qu'ils ne déciment la totalité des villageois. Une fois le calme revenu, les survivants de l'attaque ont commencé à rassembler les corps pour la crémation, c'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivée.

Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, retourner chez moi et m'assurer que ma famille allait bien.

Et quand je suis revenu, la maison était à moitié détruite, les murs restant recouverts de sang. Il n'y avait cependant pas de corps, j'ai donc cherché pour finalement retrouver ma mère, affolée. Pendant une demi-heure, j'ai essayé de la calmer, sans succès, j'ai donc décidé de poursuivre les recherches pour au final ne retrouver que Chuuken, coincé sous ce qu'il restait du toit, par chance, il n'était presque pas blessé.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le reste de ma famille, j'ai donc cherché dans les maisons aux alentours pour qu'au final, un des voisins m'annonce que toute ma famille, hormis ma mère, fut décimé par l'un des Youma et que leurs corps avaient déjà été récupérés pour la crémation.

Je me rappelle de tous les sentiments que se sont enchaînés, incompréhension, colère, puis finalement, la tristesse.

Quand je suis revenue chez moi, j'ai retrouvé mère, toujours autant affolée et Chuuken assis à côté d'elle, comme s'il tentait à son tour de la consoler et la calmer.

J'ai assisté seule à la crémation, le crépitement des flammes accompagnant les pleurs des habitants endeuillés.

Un détail a cependant attiré mon attention lors de la crémation, une vingtaine d'habitants encerclaient un petit groupe de personnes. Je me suis approchée pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de shinobi, ceux qui ont vaincu les Youma. Ce n'était cependant pas n'importe quel groupe de shinobi, c'était celui de mon père, j'avais reconnu l'un de ses camarades dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Par contre, je ne voyais pas mon père et quand j'ai pu demander à l'un des shinobi où il était, il m'a répondu en hésitant :

"Je suis désolé, mais ton père n'a pas survécu..."

Je n'en revenais pas, père aussi était mort, à peine ai-je eu le temps de traiter cette information qu'il a ajouté :

"Mais si ça peut te consoler, il a sauvé bien des vies aujourd'hui, il est mort en héros."

La tristesse m'avait envahie à nouveau, mais en effet, cela m'a un peu consolé.

Le lendemain, les habitants ont commencé la reconstruction du village, par chance, les chemins de fer qui venaient d'être construit ne fut pas abîmés, des matériaux et de la nourriture ont donc pu être acheminés dans le village pour nous soutenir. Par chance encore, c'était avant les changements politiques en cours, où on aurait pu être délaissés.

Mais rien de tous cela n'a pu réparé l'esprit de ma mère, j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle depuis ce jour.

Assez rêvassé, voici la pièce privée de maître Mori.

"Maître Mori ?"

"Te voici, Mure."

Il est ici, assis au même endroit que d'habitude.

"Installe-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Eh ?

Que peut-il bien mon montrer ? Lui qui est du genre discret et...

Hum ? Il se lève, pourquoi ?

"Regarde attentivement."

"Oui, maître."

"Barrière shinobi !"

Quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! la pièce a disparue et... On est à l'extérieur ?! Est-ce une technique shinobi ?

"Regarde, il s'agit d'une barrière shinobi."

"Une barrière shinobi ?"

"Une barrière que les shinobi utilise pour se battre s'en se faire remarquer par la population ou se faire gêner par d'autres shinobi, c'est une technique shinobi importante qui doit être maîtrisée en priorité."

C'est... incroyable, il a créé cette barrière comme si ce n'était rien. Mais s'il me l'a montrée, c'est que...

"Mure, ton corps et ton esprit sont suffisamment entraînés, il est temps pour toi de passer à l'étape supérieure de ta formation."

Je le savais, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant !

J'ai fait un pas de plus pour réaliser mon rêve !

Bientôt, je serai un véritable shinobi !


	3. Chapitre 3

"Transformation shinobi !"

Je la sens, la puissance en moi...

Mes vêtements, ils ont changé d'apparence, ce n'est plus mon kimono d'entraînement.

C'est la tenue que j'ai choisie, la même que portait mon père.

"Bon travail, Mure."

Maître Mori me complimente, c'est une chose rare.

"Tu es vraiment impressionnante, en deux semaines, tu as maîtrisé la barrière et la transformation shinobi."

"Arrêtez maître, vous allez me faire rougir ! Et puis, c'est grâce à votre entraînement que j'ai pu maîtriser ces techniques."

Je n'ai pas osé le dire, mais je dois encore maîtriser la technique d'invocation de gardien et du combat à mort, mais maître Mori m'a toujours dit que la précipitation mène à la mort.

"Bien, maintenant, essaye le mode combat à mort."

Mais...

"Vous êtes sûr ? N'est-ce pas un peu... Précipité ?"

Je hais quand les gens se contredisent eux-mêmes...

"Pas vraiment, tu en es capable, et puis, le combat à mort n'est pas difficile à maîtriser pour un shinobi maîtrisant la transformation shinobi."

Il recommence à me glorifier, c'est gênant venant de lui.

"Très bien maître, je vais essayer... Comment on fait ?"

"Concentre-toi sur ta tenue et ton pouvoir, et déchaîne-le !"

"Compris !"

D'accord, concentration sur mon pouvoir...

...

Une minute...

"Pourquoi je dois me concentrer sur ma tenue ?"

"Elle se déchirera en mode combat à mort."

"Compr... HEIN ?!"

Il a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu ?

"Entendez ! Pourquoi la tenue doit se déchirer ?!"

"Car elle matérialise ta force shinobi, mais la contient également, en la déchirant volontairement, tu déchaîneras toute ta puissance shinobi, mais au détriment de ton endurance."

Je n'ose pas lui dire que son explication n'a strictement aucun sens, je pense plus que la personne derrière cette technique était lubrique au possible...

"Je..."

"Je vais prendre un autre exemple, si la tenue shinobi est la marche, le combat à mort sera la course, tu utilises plus le potentiel de ton corps mais tu te fatigues plus vite."

Cela est logique, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi la tenue doit disparaître...

"Enfin bref, reprenons."

"Oui maître..."

Tant pis si cette technique est étrange, elle reste indispensable et très efficace contre certains ennemis.

Concentration...

...

Gniii...

"Vas-y ! Hurle de toute ton âme !"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

 _Bruit de tissu déchiré_

Je la sens, le pouvoir, mon pouvoir !

"Euh..."

J'ai encore maîtrisé un autre art ! Je suis plus forte que jamais !

"Mure, tu avais raison, c'était un peu précipité..."

Eh ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?

"Pourquoi donc maître, j'ai mal réalisé cette technique ?"

"Non, pas celle-là, mais la transformation shinobi est... imparfaite."

Mais... Je ne comprends pas, il a dit que c'était le cas pourtant...

"Quel-est le problème ?"

"Eh bien, quand tu as fait disparaître tes vêtements pour revêtir ta tenue shinobi, tu n'étais pas supposée faire disparaître tes sous-vêtements avec..."

Hum ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris mais...

...

Non...

Je regarde vers le bas pour me rendre compte que je suis complètement nue.

"K...Ky..."

"KYAAA !"

J'essaye de me cacher le plus possible, mais je ne peux pas tout couvrir.

Quelle idiote !

Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir me marier maintenant...

"Bon, on va reprendre la transformation shinobi, tu veux bien ?"

"O... Oui..."

 _Un mois plus tard_

"Pfff... Pfff..."

"Bon, on dirait que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui... On s'arrête ici."

"Compris maître."

Bon sang ! Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ?

Ça fait deux semaines que je tente en vain d'invoquer un gardien, pourquoi ça ne donne aucun résultat ?

Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la créature qui me correspond...

Enfin, demain est un autre jour, j'y arriverai peu importe le prix.

 _Le lendemain_

"AHHHH !"

Bon sang ! J'ai encore échoué !

"Calme-toi, Mure, s'énerver n'amène à rien."

"Je suis désolée maître..."

Peut-être qu'en réalité, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être un shinobi, du moins, un shinobi digne de combattre avec des kagura...

"Dis Mure, pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ?"

"Eh ?"

Pourquoi il me demande cela après plus de deux ans ? Il n'y a aucun lien avec mon problème...

"Eh bien, c'est mon père qui me l'a donné, en disant que je serai aussi forte qu'un groupe entier."

"Je vois, et sais-tu quel était le gardien de ton père ?"

"Non maître."

"C'était un essaim d'abeilles."

"Hein ? C'est possible d'invoquer plus d'une créature ?"

"Bien sûr, certaines espèces n'existent qu'en groupe, c'est le cas de l'abeille."

"Très bien mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?"

"Eh bien, je pense qu'au vu de ton nom et du gardien de ton père, il voulait te transmettre son amour pour les insectes utiles."

"Les insectes utiles ?"

"Les abeilles et les bourdons sont indispensables à la reproduction des fleurs et donc à la prospérité de la nature."

"Je vois..."

Père respectait énormément la nature, ce que maître Mori me dit n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

"Je... Pense que les bourdons sont mignons..."

"Très bien, alors, essaye d'en invoquer comme gardien."

"Tout de suite maître..."

Hum...

Allez... Venez à moi... Mes camarades...

...

 _Bzzz_

Eh ? Quel est ce bruit ? On dirait... Un bourdonnement ?

Le bruit d'intensifie, ça vient d'en haut.

"Félicitations Mure."

"Eh ?"

Des bourdons géants volent au-dessus de moi, ils sont au moins 50.

"C'est moi qui ai fait cela ?"

"Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?"

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi gros, ils font la taille de la tête.

Mais en fait, ils sont très jolis.

"Ce n'est pas terminé ! Lance une technique !"

Zut ! J'allais oublier cela !

"Tout de suite !"

Que puis-je faire comme technique ?

...

Je sais !

"Art ninja secret ! Barrage des ouvrières !"

Comme prévu, les bourdons tournent à toute vitesse autour de moi, ça devrait protéger des assauts en plus de fracasser les ennemis à proximité.

"Pas mal du tout... Tu peux arrêter."

"Oui maître."

Les boudons ont disparu dès que je l'ai voulu.

"J'ai réussi maître !"

"En effet, tu as presque maîtrisé toutes les techniques shinobi, félicitations."

Une minute...

"Vous avez dit "presque" ?"

"Oui, il existe l'art ninja secret ultime, mais il se maîtrise avec le temps et seulement chez quelques personnes, ton père ne l'a jamais maîtrisé par exemple. Mais bon, tu as largement le niveau pour exécuter des missions maintenant."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, maintenant, il te faut une arme, laquelle veux-tu ?"

Une arme ?

Hum...

"Je n'en ai pas besoin, maître, mon corps me suffit."

"Hein ? Tu en es sûre ? Une arme te donnera toujours un avantage"

"Oui, j'en suis sûre."

"Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Je vais voir mes anciens camarades shinobi pour leur informer qu'ils ont un nouveau membre."

"Merci beaucoup maître !"

Enfin, je suis plus proche que jamais de mon rêve ! La grande Kagura va bientôt s'éveiller et je pourrai la voir éradiquer ces maudits Youma ! Peut-être puis-je le faire moi-même aussi.

"Père... Bientôt, notre famille sera vengée !"


	4. Chapitre 4

"Cela fait trois mois que j'ai rejoint le groupe d'assaut Midori sur recommandation de maître Mori. On est douze au total, commandé par maître Kibishi, un shinobi du vent.

Le mois de septembre approche et avec la récente entrée en guerre du Japon en Europe, un certain nombre de shinobi vont être mobilisés pour des opérations spéciales en dehors du territoire, on risque donc d'être débordés.

Je n'ai pas encore participé à une mission d'élimination de Youma, mes supérieurs disent que ces derniers temps, les Youma se font rare. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que des rumeurs parlent de l'éveil de Kagura en personne.

Pour être plus précise, ils parlent de groupes entiers de Youma exterminés par une force destructrice inconnue, bien sûr, c'est probablement des ragots.

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flâner !"

Eh ?

Bon sang, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais en mission !

Ce matin, on nous a fait parvenir un ordre de mission consistant à démanteler un groupe de voleurs.

D'habitude, les voleurs ne posent pas de problème et ne sont pas du ressort des shinobi, mais il est possible que le chef du groupe soit un shinobi, il faut donc prendre aucun risque.

D'après nos recherches, ils se réuniraient dans la maison de paysan qui se trouve juste devant nous, c'est une bonne couverture.

"Très bien Mure, on va se rapprocher de plus près."

"Compris."

La femme qui m'accompagne est Kirei, la shinobi de la terre qui me prend en charge pour les missions.

On s'est rapprochées de la maison, on est collées sur le mur, Kirei a sans doute une idée en tête.

"Ne bouge plus et ne fais plus un bruit..."

Elle ferme les yeux, pose sa main gauche sur le sol et la droite sur le mur. Elle a des sens très développés et peut sentir les vibrations du sol pour détecter les mouvements et donc, les ennemis.

"J'ai senti six présences en mouvement, l'une d'eux est bien plus discrète que les autres, c'est sans doute le shinobi, il ne doit pas être très puissant, mais il ne faut pas relâcher notre vigilance."

"Six ? Le rapport en mentionne huit, ils ne bougent peut-être pas mais que fait-on s'ils ne sont pas là ?"

"S'ils ne sont que deux et ne sont pas des shinobi, ils ne poseront pas de problème. De plus, ils abandonneront sûrement en apprenant que leur chef a été vaincu."

"Je vois."

"Écoute, on est largement capables de capturer vivant les brigands normaux, mais si le shinobi s'avère trop puissant, les coups létaux sont autorisés contre lui, c'est compris ?"

"Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de me salir les mains, du moins, pas aujourd'hui."

"Bon état d'esprit, on y va, monte sur le toit pour tendre une embuscade, moi, je vais frapper à la porte pour attirer l'attention, frappe au bon moment."

"Tout de suite."

Je grimpe sur le toit, à l'opposé de la position de Kirei.

Hum ?

Je crois avoir entendu un bruit de porte frappée, je vais vérifier par la fenêtre.

Je vois l'un des résidant, il a un ninjatou dans la main et semble sur ses gardes, je ne pense pas que ce soit le shinobi cependant.

J'entends Kirei parler, je patiente encore un moment...

...

Il commence à baisser sa garde, la méfiance a dû passer, c'est le moment !

Je traverse la fenêtre et assomme le garde avant même qu'il ne rende compte, j'entends les autres arriver vers ma position, je les attends de pied ferme.

"On est attaqués !"

Hum ?

Les bruits de pas s'éloignent, je crois qu'ils vont vers la position de Kirei, je devrais aller l'aider...

"Prépare-toi !"

"Quoi ?!"

D'où il sort ? C'est... Le shinobi ?

Il est rapide et a une hache à chaque main, s'il me touche, c'est fini pour moi.

Je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même.

"Art ninja secret ! Charge du soldat loyal !"

Avec cette technique, je n'invoque qu'un seul bourdon mais qui concentre toute mon énergie pour charger à haute vitesse comme un boulet de canon, en plus puissant encore.

Je crois que je l'ai touché...

...

Il se tient en face de moi, avec un trou béant dans la cage thoracique.

Mon attaque est passée au travers de lui, il s'effondre sans un cri sur le sol.

"Oh non..."

 _Une heure plus tard_

 _"..."_

On est sur le chemin du retour, la mission fut un succès mais...

J'ai tué un homme...

"Kirei, à propos du shinobi..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave."

"Hein ?"

"Ce n'était qu'une erreur de débutant, maître Kibishi te pardonnera sûrement."

"D'accord, merci..."

Je suis sûre qu'elle dit cela pour me rassurer, mais j'aurais pu l'arrêter sans le tuer, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Kirei serait venue pour le faire... Je n'ai aucune excuse.

"Mure ! Kirei !"

"Hein ?"

Qui nous appelle ? C'est... Maître Kibishi ?

"Maître Kibishi ? Que se passe-il ?"

"Des Youma sont apparus au nord, il se dirige vers ici !"

Quoi ?

Il a dit "Youma" ?

"Où... Où se dirigent-ils ?"

Kirei semble apeurée, mais elle l'est sûrement beaucoup moins que moi.

"Où devons-nous les intercepter ?"

"On a une bonne position à envions trois kilomètres du village le plus proche, suivez-moi !"

Une minute...

Le village le plus proche... C'est le mien !

Raison de plus de ne pas les laisser s'en approcher !

 _20 minutes plus tard_

On y est, on est environ une trentaine, dont l'intégralité du groupe d'assaut Midori. Maître Kibishi supervise les opérations

On attend l'arrivée des éclaireurs et on prépare l'évacuation du village.

"Maître Kibishi !"

Ah ? Les éclaireurs sont de retour.

"Quelle-est la situation ?"

"Les Youma sont plutôt faibles, mais ils sont très nombreux et très rapides, on n'est pas assez nombreux pour tous les arrêter !"

"Bon sang..."

Je n'ai jamais vu maître Kibishi aussi préoccupé et le groupe est plus silencieux que jamais.

"Bon, changement de plan, on n'évacue pas le village. On va mettre le village en état de siège pour protéger les villageois, les évacuer serait trop dangereux pour eux."

"Compris !"

Maman... Chuuken... Tenez bon...

"Mure !"

"O... Oui ?"

"On a encore du temps, fais le tour du village voir s'il y a encore des personnes en dehors de celui-ci !"

"J'y vais de ce pas, maître !"

C'est le moment d'accomplir ma raison d'être en tant que shinobi.

 _10 minutes plus tard_

Pour l'instant, personne ne semble se trouver en dehors du village, bonne nouvelle.

"GROAR !"

"Hein ?!"

C'est quoi ce bruit horrible ?! Est-ce... Un Youma ?

Je crois que ça venait de par là...

...

Bon sang...

Il y a un monstre énorme à seulement 50 mètres d'ici.

On dirait une sorte de lézard à deux têtes de la taille de plusieurs wagons de train, il a trois queux chacune dotée d'une masse à l'extrémité.

Il ne m'a pas encore vu, son attention semble être ailleurs...

...

Non...

Il y a une petite fille juste en face de lui, elle ne bouge pas, peut-être est-elle pétrifiée de peur.

Je dois la sauver, mais il va falloir que j'utilise une technique très puissante pour abattre cette chose... Peut-être... Celle-ci ?

Je me suis entraînée à maîtriser cette technique, en vain, mais là, je n'ai pas le choix, ça n'est plus pour moi maintenant.

Assez hésité, je dois le faire.

"Art ninja secret ultime ! Pour la reine !"

Mes boudons apparaissent et foncent sur la bête en explosant par dizaines, est-ce donc-là le pouvoir de l'ultime art ninja secret ?

Le Youma s'effondre en sang et en lambeaux... Je l'ai fait ?

J'ai... tué un Youma !

Non non, reprend-toi, la petite fille d'abord.

"Eh ? Tu vas bien ?"

Cette fille a l'air d'avoir neuf ou dix ans, elle est habillée d'une simple robe blanche, pieds nus et coiffée avec des rubans rouges.

Hein ? Pourquoi elle s'avance vers le Youma ?

Elle cherche quelque chose... Dans ses entrailles ?!

J'ai presque envie de vomir...

Elle a extrait quelque chose du Youma, ça ressemble à une orbe.

"Que fais-tu ? C'est dangereux ici, on doit retourner au village immédiatement !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela...

"J'exterminerai tous les Youma."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Mais...

Elle a mangé l'orbe ?

!

C'est quoi cette puissance qu'elle dégage ?! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant !

Elle s'est transformée... C'est maintenant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue de la même couleur.

Étrange, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

...

Impossible...

"Êtes-vous... Kagura ?"

Elle ne m'a même pas répondu, elle s'est envolée puis est partie vers... Le village ?

Oh non, le village ! L'assaut a dû commencé depuis le temps, je dois y retourner !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Non...

C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

Cela ne peut pas être vrai...

Le village entier est en feu... Comment ?

Kagura n'était-elle pas censée le protéger ?

"Maman ! Chuuken !"

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard_

"Non... Non !"

j'ai retrouvé notre maison, du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

Je crois voir du sang par là, sous les débris.

Je soulève...

"Ma... Maman ?"

Non...

Impossible...

Pas ça...

J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Maman... N'est plus.

Hum ?

Ces bruits, on dirait... Un chien souffrant.

"Chu... Chuuken ?"

C'est bien lui, il est à terre, blessé.

"Chuuken ! Tiens bon mon beau !"

J'essaye de voir où il est blessé, je peux le sauver, j'en suis certaine... Je le dois.

"Hein ?"

En le bougeant, je découvre qu'un bout de bois lui a transpercé le flanc, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une blessure mortelle.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sauver..."

Je l'entends pousser des cris de douleur, comme s'il suppliait pour sa vie.

J'utilise mon haut comme un bandage pour limiter sa perte de sang, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je dois trouver de quoi recoudre la plaie.

Je sais ! Maman avait du matériel de couture, avec un peu de chance, il est resté intact.

Je crois qu'il se trouve par ici, heureusement, il n'y a pas trop de décombres.

"Tiens bon mon chien, je reviens tout de suite."

Allez...

Où est-il ?

...

Ah ! Trouvé !

Il ne reste pas chose, mais ça suffira.

"Chu..."

Un Youma se dresse juste en face de Chuuken.

Il est bien plus petit que celui que j'ai vaincu, mais je suis fatiguée.

Peu importe, je dois protéger Chuuken !

"Ne le touche pas espèce de..."

 _Slash_

Une gigantesque lame rouge s'est abattue sur le Youma, le tranchant en deux net...

...Et Chuuken également.

"Q... Quoi ? Qui ?"

Je regarde vers le haut, c'est Kagura.

Elle descend vers ici, je crois voir un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'est pas un sourire ordinaire, c'est un sourire de satisfaction morbide, on dirait une sadique.

"Tous les Youma doivent être exterminés."

Elle a... Tué Chuuken...

Peut-être même... Que c'est elle qui a détruit le village en réalité, les Youma n'étaient pas assez nombreux ou puissants pour faire autant de dégâts.

"Toi..."

Elle a... Tué maman...

"Je..."

Elle m'a pris ce qu'il me restait...

"Vais..."

Elle va...

"TE BUTER !"

LE PAYER !

"Art ninja secret ! Charge du soldat loyal !"

Je tire, et je la touche, mais elle ne souffre pas et recule juste.

"Tsss... Petite impertinente."

Elle va...

 _Slash_

...Attaquer.

Je tombe, pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai pas mal.

Mes jambes, je ne les sens plus...

...Elles ne sont plus là.

Kagura repart dans airs puis disparaît, elle a dû éliminer tous les Youma.

Je me vide de mon sang, je vais bientôt mourir, tuée par celle que j'admirais il y à une heure.

J'ai échoué à protéger et venger ma famille.

Papa... Maman... Je suis désolée, je suis une incapable.

J'ai été trop naïve...

Hum ?

Quelque chose brille dans le corps du Youma, est-ce...

...Une orbe ?

Je rampe vers elle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Au fait si.

Elle a rendu Kagura si puissante, peut-être pourrait-elle me sauver.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre maintenant.

J'ai épuisé toute mes force restante pour ramper jusqu'à celle-ci, je la prend, je la met dans ma bouche et...

 _Crunch_

...

Je ne sens plus rien, la douleur est partie, suis-je sauvée ?

Eh ?

Que m'arrive-il ? J'ai l'impression que mon corps disparaît.

Mes bras... C'est comme s'ils pourrissaient, ça se repend sur tout mon corps.

Ma vision se trouble, mon ouïe aussi...

Est-ce la fin ?

...


	5. Chapitre 5

"...

Où suis-je ?

Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, mais je sens comme une présence, non, plusieurs présences.

Est-ce la mort ?

Je me sens... Vide.

Mais, j'ai comme l'impression d'être... En vie.

Hum ?

Qu'est-ce donc ? J'ai cru un instant voir quelque chose.

Eh ? Encore une fois ?

Ce n'est pas tout, je crois entendre quelque chose, ce bruit m'est familier.

Il devient de plus en plus fort, et les visions sont de plus en plus nombreuses, je crois avoir distingué un ciel bleu et des taches noires en mouvement.

Le bruit... C'est comme... Un bourdonnement.

...

Je ne suis pas morte, j'en suis certaine.

J'accroche à la vie, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Je veux vivre...

Je... Veux... Vivre !

Hum ?

Tout est devenu clair maintenant, le ciel est bleu, sans aucun nuage.

Les taches noires, ce sont des... Mouches ?

C'est étrange, j'entends, je vois, je crois même sentir des odeurs, mais mon corps semble... Différent.

Je le sens, il est bien ici, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

?

Mais... Mon corps, il n'avait pas pourri et disparu ?

Alors, qu'est-ce donc que ce corps ?

Je baisse la tête pour voir que je suis toujours dans mon village, sur les ruines de ma maison.

Je lève les bras, mais ce n'était plus les miens.

C'était un amas de criquets, de punaises, de blattes, de mouches, de moustiques, de frelons et d'autres vermines.

C'est... Répugnant.

Mais, quelque chose cloche, ils ne recouvrent pas mon corps.

C'est mon corps.

J'essaye de bouger, mais c'est difficile. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois personne, j'essaye d'avancer, mais les bestioles s'avancent toutes seules, comme si elles répondaient à mes envies.

De plus en plus d'insectes volant ou rampant viennent vers moi, je me sens...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!"

Eh ? Qui a dit ça ?

Je crois que ça vient de derrière moi.

Je vois trois hommes, ils regardent vers moi, et ont l'air paniqué.

"C'est... C'est un monstre !"

Quoi ?

Mais non, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis humaine !

"Je... Je ne suis pas un monstre."

Hein ? J'ai parlé ?

Je n'ai pas de bouche, comment j'ai pu parler ?

"Courez !"

Les hommes s'enfuient.

En fait, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, si je suis vraiment une nuée d'insecte, je dois vraiment être monstrueuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ?

...

C'est sûrement à cause de l'orbe que j'ai mangé, elle a dû détruire mon corps pour me transformer en... Cela.

Peut-être que les autres membres du groupe d'assaut Midori pourrons m'aider ?

Une minute... Le groupe !

Ils étaient dans le village quand Kagura l'a détruit ! J'espère qu'ils sont toujours vivants.

"Là ! Le monstre !"

Eh ?

C'est l'un des hommes qui s'est enfuit, il n'est pas seul, il est accompagné de quatre shinobi... Du groupe d'assaut Midori !

De plus, maître Kibishi est parmi eux !

"Prépare-toi saleté !"

Oh non, il ne m'a pas reconnu.

 _Slash_

Il m'a tranché le torse, mais je n'ai rien senti, il a juste tué quelques uns des insectes qui me composent.

"Bon sang, il ne va pas être simple à tuer celui-ci."

"Maître Kibishi... Arrêtez s'il vous plait..."

"Attendez... Cette voix, c'est toi Mure ?"

Il m'a reconnu, Dieu merci.

"Restez en arrière !"

"Maître..."

"Mure, que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Kagura... Elle m'a laissé pour morte, j'ai mangé l'orbe d'un Youma pour tenter de survivre."

Il a l'air choqué par ce que je viens de dire.

"Mure... Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es devenue un Youma ?"

"Non non, Je ne suis peut-être plus humaine, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces démons, je suis... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis..."

"..."

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, mais comment lui en vouloir après tout ?

"Écoute, je ne sais pas sûr de comprendre, mais je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider."

"Merci maître. Où est le reste du groupe ?"

"Ils n'ont pas survécu..."

Je me doutais qu'il y aurait des victimes, mais ça fait toujours mal... Surtout que Kirei n'est pas ici, donc, elle est morte aussi.

"Tu peux te déplacer ?"

"Oui maître."

"Alors viens, on rentre."

 _Un mois plus tard_

Pourquoi ?

Je leur ai dit que je suis toujours moi, je leur ai dit que je ne suis pas un Youma, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi me rejettent-ils ?

Certes, je suis composée de nuisibles et un Youma est à l'origine de ma transformation, mais je reste Mure, le shinobi du bois.

Je suis repoussante, mais je suis toujours moi.

Et puis, ce corps n'est pas si mal, je n'ai plus besoin de manger, de boire ni même de dormir. De plus, je ne peux pas mourir, même si tous les insectes composant mon corps sont tués.

Par ailleurs, ma force shinobi est toujours présente, vu qu'elle dépend de l'esprit, elle est même plus grande qu'auparavant. J'ai appris à imprégner mes insectes de cette force pour les rendre plus puissants et destructeurs, donc, les gens devraient être content d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans leur côte !

...

Une minute, c'est ça le problème !

J'ai été stupide ! C'est pour ça qu'ils me repoussent !

"Mure, il y a un problème ?"

"Maître Kibishi ?"

Il tombe bien, je vais pouvoir lui en faire part.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, maître."

"Hum ? C'est la première que je te vois aussi joyeuse depuis ton... Incident."

"C'est visible à ce point ?"

"Tu n'as peut-être pas de visage hormis ces deux lueurs qui font office de yeux, mais tu as toujours une voix émotive. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu aussi contente ?"

"J'ai compris maître, j'ai compris pourquoi les gens me repoussent."

Son visage, il est rempli incompréhensions, mais il va comprendre.

"Mure, je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ont juste peur car ton cas est unique, il s'habitueront un jour, crois-moi."

"Vous n'y êtes pas maître, la vraie raison est qu'ils sont jaloux."

"Ja... Jaloux ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Allons maître, c'est évident ! Depuis ma transformation, je suis non seulement plus puissante que jamais mais en plus, comme je peux me recomposer à volonté, je suis immortelle ! Comment ne pas être jaloux de cela ?"

Eh ?

Maître Kibishi a l'air choqué, pourquoi ? Ce que je dis est vrai, il le sait très bien

"Mure, tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ?!"

"Hein ?"

"Tu es devenue un essaim de vermines, tu ne peux plus savourer les petits plaisirs comme un bon repas, tu ne pourras jamais sentir la douceur de la chaleur d'une personne chère, comment peux-tu appeler cela une vie enviable ?!"

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai raison pourtant.

"Maître, nous sommes des shinobi, n'est-on pas supposés être prêt à renoncer à ce genre de choses ?"

"..."

"Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai déjà perdu presque tout ce que j'avais ?"

Je le savais, il refuse juste de comprendre.

"L'orbe que j'ai mangé, c'était un noyau de Youma, on devrait même en récolter d'autres pour accroître notre force, vous ne croyez pas ?"

"Je... Oui, tu as peut-être raison, après tout, tu serais morte si tu n'avais pas mangé ce noyau."

Oui !

Merci maître Kibishi, j'étais certaine que vous me comprendriez !

De plus, si on est immortels, on pourra s'entraîner pour la prochaine venue de Kagura le siècle prochain.

"Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir nos supérieurs, j'en profiterai pour leur faire part de ton idée."

"Merci maître !"

 _Le lendemain_

Maître Kibishi devrai bientôt être là, j'espère qu'il apportera de bonnes nouvelles.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoute, depuis la mort de Kirei, je sentais comme un vide au fond de moi. J'ai pensé à aller retourner voir maître Mori, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction en me voyant réduite à cela alors qu'il a passé trois ans de sa vie à me former.

Je m'étais juré de revenir vers lui uniquement après avoir accompli quelque chose de grand, pour le rendre fier, peut-être que ce sera le cas aujourd'hui.

Ah ! Maître Kibishi est dehors, il est enfin revenu.

Hum ?

Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?

Enfin, je vais le rejoindre, il a beaucoup marché, je peux faire un effort aussi.

"Vous revoilà maître, vous allez bien ?"

"Je vais bien, merci..."

"Hum ? Il y a un problème ? Vous semblez préoccupé ?"

"C'est à propos de ta proposition..."

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que nos supérieurs ont dit ?"

"..."

"Hein ?"

Quelqu'un arrive, c'est... Maître Mori ?

"Mure..."

"Maître Mori ? C'est vraiment vous ? Contente de vous voir en pleine forme !"

"Je... moi aussi Mure."

"Vous faites partie de nos supérieurs ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez retiré ?"

"Mure... Je ne suis pas allé voir nos supérieurs, je suis directement allé le voir."

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi cela ?"

"Car je suis le seul à pouvoir t'arrêter."

"Quoi ?"

"Art ninja secret ultime ! Scellement de l'arbre éternel !"

"Qu'est-ce que ?!"

"Désolé Mure, tu ne peux peut-être pas mourir, mais on peut toujours t'arrêter, cette technique te scellera dans une sculpture de bois qui ne pourrira jamais. Tu ne pourra pas sortir toi-même."

"Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !"

"Désolé Mure, nous t'aimons, mais notre devoir de shinobi est de neutraliser toute menace, et tu en es devenue une."

"Mais... Je n'ai fait de mal à personne !"

"Pour l'instant, adieu Mure."

"NON ! PITIÉ !"

Ma vision disparaît, mes autres sens également, je ne peux plus bouger.

Pourquoi ? Je voulais juste aider...

Je voulais juste donner un sens à ma vie...

Je voulais juste être aimée et acceptée...

J'ai encore été trop naïve...

Pourquoi m'ont-ils privé de ce droit ?

Soyez maudit...

Soyez maudit...

Je vous hais...

Je vous hais...

Cet endroit est sombre, je ne sens rien, je peux juste penser.

Pourquoi suis-je ici, je ne peux pas rester ici pour l'éternité, s'il vous plaît !

Aidez-moi !

S'il vous plaît...

Tuez-moi...

Je ne veux pas rester dans le noir...

Je ne veux pas...

 _? plus tard_

Rien, il n'y a toujours rien...

Il n'y aura jamais rien...

Mes rêves ne peuvent me sauver...

Compter jusqu'à des milliards ne peut en finir avec moi...

Personne ne me sauvera...

Jamais...

Rien, il n'y a toujours rien...

Il n'y aura jamais rien...

Mes rêves ne peuvent me sauver...

Compter jusqu'à des milliards ne peut en finir avec moi...

Personne ne me sauvera...

Jamais...

Rien, il n'y a toujours rien...

Il n'y aura jamais rien...

Mes rêves ne peuvent me sauver...

Compter jusqu'à des milliards ne peut en finir avec moi...

Personne ne me sauvera...

Jamais...

Rien, il n'y a toujours rien...

Il n'y aura jamais rien...

Mes rêves ne peuvent me sauver...

Compter jusqu'à des milliards ne peut en finir avec moi...

Personne ne me sauvera...

Jamais...

Rien, il n'y a toujours rien...

Il n'y aura jamais rien...

Mes rêves ne peuvent me sauver...

Compter jusqu'à des milliards ne peut en finir avec moi...

Personne ne me sauvera...

...

Non, un jour, je serai libre...

Et quand ce jour viendra, ils feraient mieux d'être prêt pour l'essaim mortel.


	6. Extra

Origine des noms :

Mure - Mot japonais (群れ) signifiant entre autres "essaim", "nuée", "meute" ou "groupe"

Mori - Mot japonais (森) signifiant "forêt"

Chuuken - Mot japonais (忠犬) signifiant "chien fidèle"

Moku - Mot japonais (杢) signifiant "travailleur du bois"

Shizen - Mot japonais (自然) signifiant "nature"

Midori - Mot japonais (緑) signifiant "vert"

Kibishi - Vient du mot japonais kibishii (厳しい) signifiant en autres "sévère" ou "rigoureux"

Kirei - Mot japonais (綺麗) signifiant "beau", "élégant" ou "propre"

Idée du personnage :

J'ai voulu créé un personnage dont l'histoire et la personnalité sont très proches de celles des personnages du jeu (c'est pourquoi il est féminin) pour montrer ce qu'elles pourraient devenir si elles tournaient mal.

Explications sur l'époque :

Les changements politiques que Mure mentionnent dans le second chapitre sont la crise politique Taishou ayant débutée en 1912, L'Entrée en guerre du Japon (chapitre 4) fait référence à la première guerre mondiale où le Japon était contre l'Allemagne (en août 1914), date de la résurrection de Kagura qui a lieu tous les siècles (le jeu Senran Kagura 2 : Deep Crimson est sorti en 2014).


End file.
